Digimon Digital Monsters- Total Drama Style
by ShadowEevee70
Summary: When Kari and the rest of the Digidestined are taking a relaxing vacation in Ontario, Canada, they learn Kari's friend, Zoey and her boyfriend, Mike, are Digidestined and play an important role in defeating a new enemy.


Note- All of the Digidestined will be in their Summer outfits and Mimi will be in her 02 outfit. I don't own Digimon or Total Drama. And in this story, Total Drama never happened.

* * *

"Kari?" Gatomon asked. Kari Kaymia was enjoying her vacation to Canada. The two were up on a hill.

"What Gatomon?" Kari asked her feline Digimon partner. Kari's yellow bandana waved in the wind.

"I just feel like... like a Digidestined is somewhere around here." The cat Digimon replied.

"A Digidestined?"

"But something seems different." Gatomon said. "I just don't know. Forget I said anything. It's stupid."

* * *

"Mike!" Mike's mom yelled. "Vito! Manatoba! Svetlana! Chester!"

"I'm coming mom!" Mike yelled as he ran down the stairs. "What do you want?"

"Zoey wants you to meet her friend." She replied. "She's waiting for you."

"Okay." Mike said before walking out the door.

"Hey Mike!" Zoey said.

"Hey Zoey!" Mike said. "So, who's your friend?"

"She comes here every Summer since she was seven. She's from Japan." Zoey replied.

"Japan?" Mike curiously said.

"Yeah." Zoey said. "That's her cabin!" Zoey pointed at a well-maintained cabin.

"It looks nice." Mike said. "Geoff would love to have a party here."

Zoey sighed at her boyfriend's newfound love of partying. _At least he's not as bad as Geoff, _Zoey reminded herself. She walked up to the door and knocked.

* * *

"Tai, there's someone at the door!" Yamato 'Matt' Ishida yelled to the spikey haired teenager known as Taichi 'Tai' Kaymia.

"TK!" Tai yelled out for Matt's younger brother, Takeru 'TK' Takaishi. TK walked into the living room.

"Why can't Joe do it?" TK asked, referring to Joe Kido. "He has the Crest of Reliability."

Joe heard this and yelled, "I'm cooking lunch! Get Mimi to do it!"

"But I'm doing my nails!" Mimi Tachikawa whined. "Get computer boy to do it."

Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi looked up from his laptop. "I'm busy monitoring the Digital World."

"Am I the only one who cares?" Sora Takenouchi asked. She got up from drawing a girl in a kimono and answered the door. "Hi!" She said with a wave.

"Hi! I'm Zoey and this is Mike!" Zoey smiled.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Uh... is Kari home?" Zoey asked.

"No, she isn't. She should be back soon." Sora said. "Why don't you come in?" Sora stepped out of the way to let Zoey in.

"Thank you." Zoey said before walking in. Mike, not having any other choice, followed Zoey inside.

"Who's the chick Sora?" Davis asked.

"Gotten over Kari, Davis?" TK teased.

"I'm just keeping my options open." Davis said.

"Well this is Zoey and Mike." Sora said.

"Hey! I'm Tai! And this is Matt, TK, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Joe's in the kitchen." Tai said.

"Hey, Tai! Come check out what's in the fridge!" Agumon yelled. He came out of the kitchen carrying all kinds of snacks.

"Uhh... what's that?" Mike asked, slightly trembling.

Veemon followed Agumon. "I'vesh never seensh such foodsh in mysh life!" Veemon said. He took a cookie from Agumon's pile of food and ate it. "Theresh cookiesh andsh cakesh!" Izzy's computer started to beep.

"Uh... Mike... Zoey... come over here." Izzy cautiously said as Mike and Zoey walked towards Izzy. Two D-Arks flew into Mike and Zoey's hands. Mike's was blue and Zoey's was red. Tags and Crests appeared on their necks. Mike's Crest was dark blue and had a symbol that was six dots forming a circle. Zoey's Crest was grey with a thick line as the symbol.

"What are these?" Mike asked, examining his D-Ark.

"That necklace thing is your Crest inside a Tag and that strange device you have is a Digivice." Izzy explained. "But I've never seen a model like that."

"So if they have a Digivice, they must have a Digimon." Matt said. After he said this, the screens of the D-Arks began to glow. A beam of light shot out of them and they formed two Digimon. The one that came out of Mike's Digivice was a short white lion with amber eyes and had blue knight's armor. In his hand he a long knife. The one that came out of Zoey's Digivice was a saber tooth tiger like thing with a tail with a drill. It was white with orange markings and had drills coming out of his hind legs and his forehead.

"I've never seen Digimon like these!" Izzy exclaimed. He started to look in his Digimon glossary. "That lion thing is Dorurumon. His level is unknown and his special attack is Drill Tornado. He's a loner, and is very versatile in battle. The knight one is Spadamon. It also has no level and loves sweets. His special attack is Blade Blender and he is skilled with using his knife."

"You're right! Anyone got any cookies?" Spadamon asked, and Agumon handed him a cookie. He took it and ate it.

"Andsh I thoughtsh I loved cookiesh the mostsh." Veemon said.

"Veemon, be quiet." Davis said to his partner.

"Okay, what's a Digimon?!" Mike loudly asked.

"A Digimon is a Digital Monster, and they live in a world parrel to our world called the Digital World, or DigiWorld for short. Digimon are data that has taken physical form, and they are like us. They can feel pain and they have emotions." Izzy explained. "They can also digivolve, which is a process where a Digimon takes energy from their human partner and transform into a stronger form. There are six stages a Digimon digivolve into, which are fresh, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega. That dinosaur is called Agumon, and his digivolution line is Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, and WarGreymon."

"There's also more methods to digivolve." TK said. "Like Armor Digivolving, which is an anchint form of digivolving that requires a special digiegg."

"There's also DNA Digivolving." Cody said. "That's when two Digimon fuse together to form a more powerful Digimon."

"Hey guys! We're back!" Gatomon said as her and Kari walked through the door.

"Umm... why is Zoey here now?" Kari asked.

"Uh... Kari... Zoey... is... how to say this...?... Zoey is a Digidestined." Izzy said.

"What?!" Kari exclaimed.

"Uh... what about me?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah, Mike too." Izzy added.

"Umm... this is awkward..." Kari said.

* * *

Next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!

Zoey and Mike learn to control their Digimon! And a new enemy appears! Don't miss it!


End file.
